KARTE RAHO JEETE RAHO
by nandy.duolover
Summary: based on karo yea maro last wala epi
_HI FRNDS...HERE I M WITH A WARM UP os AND A MSG eXAMS NEARLY OVER_

 _I WANT TO BE BACK ON FF WITH A BANG_

 _FR THAT I NEED ANY SPECIAL PLOT_

 _DUO WALA_

 _NO MEMORY LOSS NO SHAQ KRNA NO ORPHAN DRAMA NO INVESTIGATION NO COUPLE_

 _AND BAS HSPITL VEJ NE KI PLAN MAT BATANA_

 _NAHI EPISODE SEQUEL_

 _SO AGER KISIKE PASS KUCH HO TO PLS HAZIR KARO APNA APNA PLOT_

 _I'm WAITING.._

 _cHALO QUICK_

 _DIMAG KI GHORE DAURAO_

 ** _And Before That OS Paro.._**

 ** _It's Based On Karo Yea Maro Last Epi..I Know Already Stories Achuke Ispey Bt Still I Have Only This In My Mind Now, So Pls Dekh Lo.._**

 ** _Start_**

Daya was pacing up and down in the bureau when ACP sir and Abhijeet came in

ACP sir seeing both started "haa Dolly ki admio se kuch pata chala"

"ha sir Dolly ko Harpis ka maut badla cahti hey (looking at Abhijeet) Harpis ki qatil se"

ACP sir gave him a look and shook his head

Daya continued "aur usne Katori ko bomb ka trigger box de diya..aur badle mey usne Katori ko kaha ki uski pati ki qatil ko.."

ACP sir stopped him "to aab?"

Abhijeet answered energetically "Dolly ko uski demanded cheez..nahi mtlb uski demand puri ki jayegi"

Sachin was hearing all this silently now interrupted "per sir yea kaise.."

Abhijeet looked at ACP who signaled to go ahead

"hum Dolly ko uski mangi cheez deke chara dalenge..aur Katori ko ager bomb se seher urana hota to itna mehnat krke wo Dolly se bomb trigger hasil nahi krta use kuch khas to jarur cahiye..usi mang se use bhi trap kr skte hey"

Daya cut his words "Katori ko maro goli,Dolly ki demand ka pata hey na tumhe?tum khud uske hawale hona cahte ho?pagal ho?"

ACP sir sat down on a chair looking at the two

Abhijeet shook his head in no "arey suno to sahi.."

and he explains the plan

Daya shook his head in disapproval "per sir yea ismey bahut khatra hey,hum kuch aur"

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir "sir mujhe pata hey ismey khtra hey per sir abhie yeahi ek rasta hey"

ACP sir nodded "haa Daya Abhijeet thik keh raha hey aur hum log to honge na..ghbrane ki baat nahi hey"

Daya looked at Abhijeet who nodded in assurance

Daya sighed..

ACP sir called dr Salunkhe and explained his task

aftr listening all dr Salunkhe nodded "easily ho jayega boss per tumhe nahi lagta ismey jyada hi khtra hey?ager hume waqt hi na mile to?ager Dolly jaldbazi kre?"

"nahi Salunkhe lagta nahi hey..wo Abhijeet ko bin tarpaye asan maut dena nahi cahegi..aur itna risk hume lena hi parega warna pure saher ko khtra ho skta hey"

"nahi dekho Katori ka to thik hey pura team hoga per Abhijeet woha akela..." he stopped listening a voice from door "to doctor saab aapko meri fiqar ho rahi hey?"

"kyun mujhe tumhari fiqar kyun hogi?haan?"

ACP sir got up "bad mey larr lena..abhie kam karo..baitho Abhijeet"

Daya who was standing just behind Abhijeet came inside "sir aaplog firse ek bar soch lijiye koi aur rasta.."

two strict voices cut him "Daya!"

Daya looked down

dr Salunkhe came forward and patted Daya's arm "relax kuch nahi hoga chalo Abhijeet baitho tumhare chip ka intejam kr du"

Abhijeet sat down "waise doctor saab yea chip waqt pey kaam to ayega na?"

dr Salunkhe glared but didn't answered and started his job

.

.

.

ACP sir cut the call and turned to Daya and team "canister ka intejam ho gaya..tum log ready ho jao..mein DCP sir ko puri baat infrm kr ke woha pahuchta hu.."

he walked out..

Freddy was about to say something but noticed something "sir Abhijeet sir ki stable location mil gaya.."

Daya got up immediately "ha chalo"

but stopped "nahi Sachin tum aur Purvi woha niklo..yeaha Katori.."

Sachin said softly "sir aap jaiye mein yeaha sambhal lunga.."

"nahi Sachin woha Abhijeet hoga yeaha bhi koi senior hona cahiye..ACP sir bhi nahi..per Sachin jaise hi Abhijeet mil jaye mujhe infrm kr dena..aur uski halat kharap lage to use leke Katori ki woha mat lana..hsptl le jana aur pura hspital admit krke hi ana..Adi ho to thik hey warna jab taq mein yea ACP sir na pahuchu wohi rehna"

Sachin nodded, Daya looked down "mujhe infrm krte rehna"

"sir aap fiqar mat kijiye hum aapko batate rehenge"

Daya nodded and moved with his team

here Abhijeet gained conscious with splash of water on his face

he opened his eyes, his mind told him "acha hua hotel mey Dolly ki uss larki ne sab bak diya..humara chal sahi para"

he looks in front..Dolly is standing there

his mind alarmed him "pata nahi Katori taq pahuch bhi paye hey yea nahi"

Dolly came nearer to Abhijeet, Abhijeet smirked..and asked her to surrender to cid making her more desperate

Dolly too took her revenge by plucking his nail..

Hearing the painful cry from Abhijeet she moved out

Abhijeet pressed his lips tightly and closed his eyes trying to bear all the pain..but his mind is getting tired and soon he dozed off

.

.

Unaware of passing time and tired with receiving shocks he is in semiconscious mode.

His head is aching like hell..he is forcing himself not to lose conscious

his eyes were closing but he shook his head "nahi mein behosh nahi ho sakta..pata nahi iss shocks ki kya natija hoga ager firse mere memory..nahi mein behosh nahi ho sakta"

he opened his eye wide..when heard a whistle

a smile came on his lips and he looked out

a small broken window, and a face peeping through it, Purvi..

Abhijeet gave a week smile..Purvi took a deep breath and then showed him a pen knife

Abhijeet nodded

Purvi folded the knife and taking a deep breath threw it inside

it fall just in front of Abhijeet

a sound came from purvi's mouth "shh"

Abhijeet looked at her and assured through eyes and signaled her to move

purvi's face moved away

Abhijeet tried to move his leg but not able

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes and tried to listen if there is any voice

getting none he with bit effort falls down with the chair

moving his head a bit he took the knife between his teethes and pressed the button

the shining blade of knife came out

bending his neck he started rubbing the blade on the rope beside his shoulder

soon it frees

he pulls out his hand and grabbed the knife

cut the other end of rope and freed both his hands

then freed his legs and stood up

kept the knife in his jeans pocket and sat with ropes around

pretending to be tied

then gave a whistle, Purvi peeped again..

Abhijeet gave a nod

Purvi moved aside and called Daya

Abhijeet is now feeling quiet relaxed

soon Dolly appears with the axe, cutting down her own luck..and after freeing from Dolly he ordered to move to Katori

aftr performing all the duties there they get Katori arrested

aftr Katori is taken away by ACP Freddy Pankaj and Shreya Abhijeet sat down there itself

Daya was speaking to Purvi when noticed Abhijeet sitting there

"Abhi kya hua.."

"nahi kuch nahi..pani..pani dey"

Sachin forwarded the water bottle with "sir ko yeaha ate waqt bhi chaqqar arahe they.."

Abhijeet splashed some water and started drinking it

Daya turned to Sachin "to meine kaha tha na hospital le jane ko fir yeaaha kya kr rahe ho..baat smjh nahi ati?"

Abhijeet stopped him "Daya..meine kaha tha yeaha ane ko..aur kuch nahi hua..itna hyper hone ki koi wajah nahi hey..thik hu..chalo sab..bahut vaga liya iss Katori ne aab jake aram karo..aur aap bhi chaliye"

Daya gave a disgusted look and started moving to car but stopped and looked back "tumhare hath mey kya hua?"

Abhijeet looked at his hand the hanky still there

he looked at Sachin and Purvi who already knew and now looking at him with much interest to see a senior getting scolded

Abhijeet looked at Daya and gave a awkward smile

Daya frowned "mtlb?hasne ki kya baat ho gayi?"

"wo ek choti bahut choti si chot ayi hey"

"haa wo to smjh hi araha hey per kaise chot"

"choti..si..bas itni.."

Sachin and Purvi hid their smiles

Abhijeet said in ordering tone "tum dono bhi niklo gher jao"

Daya nodded "haa..ek second Dolly ki harkat bata ke jana jara warna yea kuch nahi ugalega"

"Daya tum bekar mey.."

Daya didn't looked at him

Purvi looked at Abhijeet then started "Dolly ne sir ko electric shocks.."

"kya? Aise electric.."

Abhijeet pressed Daya's palms "Purvi jao tumlog"

Purvi and Sachin left

Daya turned to Abhijeet "electric shock..tum..isliye keh raha tha mein yea plan faltu hey.."

"yaar kam ban gaya na"

"haan aur muft ki shocks kha aye aur blood donate kr aye wo alag..(he shook his head) tumhe pata hey na yea sab tumhare liye kitna khatrnaq hey..aur.."

Abhijeet smiled "pata hey mujhe bhi darr lag raha tha ager behosh ho gaya aur fir hosh aya to sab vul gaya to?"

"Abhi.."

Abhijeet turned serious "arey per thik hu na chal aab"

he tried to grab Daya's hand but Daya moved his hand "choro tum.."

in that small pressure got applied on Abhijeet's injured finger

"aahm"

"Abhi..kya..dikhao haath dikhao"

"kuch nahi bas..choti"

"hat?"

Abhijeet forwarded his hand, Daya removed the hanky "my god..yea tum sach mey pagal ho?yea choti chot..ager mein nahi dekhta to tum ise choti chot kaheke rakh dete..Abhi tum..had hey"

he tied back the hanky "chalo"

"kaha?"

"jahannum mey..chalo aab"

Abhijeet thought it better to be silent and so followed Daya to car

aftr a drive of 20min he got their destination, "Daya meine kaha na hospital nahi jana..yea doctor kya naya nakhun lagayega mujhe?dressing krni hey na?gher pey kr lenge.."

Daya didn't reply

Abhijeet's voice raised "tum se baat kr raha hu mein"

Daya gave him a tough look and concentrated on driving "apni manmani krli tumne aab meri baat mano chup chap"

"kyun manu?jab mein keh raha hu mein thik hu kyun jau hspital tum gari roko bas..kaha na nahi..Daya suno bhi"

Daya increased the speed and soon they are in frnt of hospital

Abhijeet gave an irritated look "mujhe nahi jana kaha na.."

"Abhi sidhe sidhe ander chalo..bahut chala liya apni marzi tumne..chalo aab"

Daya got down and opened Abhijeet's side door

although irritated Abhijeet can't make any scene here so followed Daya

entering in doctor's cabin Abhijeet made a most offensive face

Aditya was sitting in his chair noticing this two now asked "kya hua? Aur Abhijeet tumhare halat..tum thik ho?"

Abhijeet answered in not interested tone "haa thik hu bilkul"

Daya started in teasing tone "bas ek nakhun mey thori si chot agayi..itni choti chot ki pura nakhun hi nikal gaya"

Adi stood up with "kya? Abhijeet tum..laparwai ki had hoti hey dikhao yeaha"

he pulled his hand and started opening the hanky

Daya continued "bas itna hi nahi janab ko electric shocks bhi lagaye gaye.."

Abhijeet who was silent till now pulled his hand away from Adi "haa to?thik to hu na..kaha na mein"

Adi looked at Abhijeet keenly then said "Daya tum ek medicine le ayoge pls?"he wrote a medicine and handed the paper to Daya who left aftr giving a angry look to Abhijeet

Adi now turned to Abhijeet and forwarded a chair "baitho.."

Abhijeet sat silently

Adi took his hand and started applying dressing on the nail part

"kya hua darr kis baat se rahe ho?"

"darr?" Abhijeet averted his gaze

"fiqar mat kro wo medicine hospital mey nahi milega Daya ko bahar jana hoga time lag jayega"

Abhijeet looked up "Adi..firse electric shocks..mujhe bahut ajeeb lag raha hey..kahi brain mey..mujhe koi test nahi kerwana"

Adi finished dressing "yea kya baat hui..test nahi kerwana?mtlb ager kuch ho to ho bas tum janna nahi cahte..isse to aur nuqsan hoga na?"

"tum smjh nahi rahe ho..tum jnte ho na PTSD hey mujhe..ager firse.."

"aisa kuch nahi hoga..hona hota to ho jata na..dekho tumhe sab to"

"nahi..sayed ander kuch hua ho..test hoga to..mujhe khud nahi pata mein kya bol raha hu" he was about to grab his head with both hand

but Adi hold his injured hand "ummmhun iss haath ko thora aram do..tum to soch mey itna khoye ho dressing mey dard bhi nahi hua..acha mein tumhara ek dam basic test karunga..kuch abnrml feel ho to agey ka okay?aur Daya ko pata nahi chalega..tab thik?"

Abhijeet looked down and nodded

Adi first treated his other wounds and then started checking with his BP, then pulse rate and some regular check up

then smiled "relax..sab thik hey bas heart rate aur BP thora bara hua hey, pressure bar jane se chaqqar arahe hey..aur thora bukhar hey..to ek bukhar ki dawai aur inn ghaw ke dawai ke sath yea BP ki dose bhi bara deta hu do din new dose mey lo..thik hey?"

Abhijeet nodded

Adi then look doubtfully "sarr mey sach mey dard nahi hey na?warna ummm (he got an excuse) neend nahi ayegi"

"nahi re babah" Abhijeet smiled whole heartedly

Adi finished writing "acha suno vision problem yea sarr dard, kuch bhi abnrml type lage to call krna..please"

Abhijeet nodded but looked tensed

Adi pressed his shoulder "kuch nahi hua relax mein precaution le raha tha.."

Abhijeet said in low voice "itni bar iss problem se gujar chuka hu aab darr lgta hey..firse sab kho dena firse koi sayed shaq krega..yadein hi to insan ko jindegi mey rah dikhati hey,use khoke wajut kho dena..nahi hota adi..aab.."

Adi just rubbed his arm softly

both heard a well known foot steps

Adi moved back to his chair Abhijeet too hurriedly wiped his eyes

Daya walked in and look at both of them

Adi gave a smile "tum tension lena chor do sab thik hey..bas haath ko do din rest krne do..aur jitna time mile utna lamba nap le lena yea thaqan utar jayegi..bas"

Daya nodded and asked "aur shocks se.."

"koi problem nahi hey"

"hmm..acha Adi wo dawai kahi mila nahi..yea kis cheez ki dawai hey?"

"aham..ahhwoo..umm"

Abhijeet gave a look to Adi then said "yea painkiller hey..adi ne ek dusra painkiller de diya chor use"

Daya confusingly kept back the prescription when Abhijeet's phone rang

he received the call, ending it he looked at Daya "thane police station se call tha woha ki MLA ki poti kidnap ho gayi hey hume abhie nikalna hoga chalo"

Adi tried "per Abhijeet tum.."

"mera haath thik hey aram de dunga hath ko sare dawai bhi le lunga per yaar aab jana hoga..mein bad mey ata hu..chal Daya"

Daya shook his head "adi pata nahi aisa sample kaha se mila hum dono ko" and moved out

Adi smiled "sachie ka sample hey"

life has its event..some make us scared but life never stops..it sometimes crawls..sometimes runs..we have to move on accordingly

 _FRNDS JO DIL MEY AYA LIKH DIYA BATANA KAISA HEY.._

 _aND PLOT BHI SOCHNA_

 _BELATED HAPPY HOLI..TAKE CARE KEEP SMILLING_


End file.
